Cascade
|name = Cascade |band = UNLIMITS |song number = Naruto: Shippūden numer 21 |starting episode = Naruto: Shippūden 257 |ending episode = Naruto: Shippūden 268 |type = Ending |previous song = By My Side |next song = Kono Koe Karashite |composer =}} Cascade (jp.カスケード, Kasukēdo) jest to utwór wykonywany przez grupę UNLIMITS do 21° endingu serii Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 5 kwietnia 2012 roku. Obejmuje odcinki 257 do 268. Opis Młodzi Naruto i Sasuke się pogrążeni w mroku samotności. Wtem pojawia się kropelka światła którą wypuszcza ku górze Sakura, rozświetlając ciemność. W wiosce skąpanym w zachodzącym słońcem Sakura i Hinata rozmyślają, możliwe że o dawnych szczęśliwych dniach albo o niepewnej przyszłości. W końcu starcie Naruto i Sasuke w zaciętej walce z losem w epickim finale, pokazujące więzi przyjaźni pomiedzy mścielem a wybawcą. Tekst Piosenki Romaji= Kimi to boku nigiri shimeta Futatsu no te no naka de Umareta hikari Ima hanatou Kohaku iro no yuu ya keni somerareta Machi wa Kanashi hikari to kage utsushite ita Ikutsumo no kiseki no ito Tsunagatte karamatte Tadori tsuita yo Hajimeru no wa ima kono basho kara Ame no chihare ano kumo ni nare Yume wo oyo ide yuku Sono kokoro shibari tsuketeru Tamerai furi hode ite Kimi to boku nigiri shimeta Futatsu no te no naka de Kieru kotonai kimi no akashi Jyuu na sono ryoute de Koko kara mata hajimeyou |-| Hiragana= 君と僕握り締めた　 二つの手の中で 産まれた光 今、放とう 琥珀色の夕焼けに染められた 街は　悲しい光と影　映していた いくつもの奇跡の糸 繋がって絡まって　辿り着いたよ 始めるのは　今、　この場所から 雨のち晴れ　あの雲になれ 今を　泳いでゆく その心　縛り付けてる 躊躇いふりほどいて 君と僕握り締めた 二つの手の中で 消える事ない君の証 自由その両手で ここから　また　始めよう |-| Polski= Gdy nasze dłonie, wiernie łączyły się W uścisk jeszcze mocniejszy niż stal Wytwarzały wielki blask, niszczący wszelkie zło Patrząc w dal, widzę jak słońce zachodząc miasto rozświetla Nie jest to jednak barwa ta co spowijała je gdy byłeś tu Co prawda niestety były momenty, W których błądziliśmy dążąc do siebie Jednak znów dotrzemy tam, gdzie wszystko zaczęło się i dało początek nam. Na czystym niebie wnet, gromada chmur jawi się Jednak w sercu nadzieja się tli Więzisz swoją duszę, bo nie chcesz dowieść mi Że strach czujesz i często wahasz się! Gdy nasze dłonie, znów wiernie złączą się W uścisk jeszcze mocniejszy niż stal Wytworzymy wielki blask wszelkie zło niszczący To dowód, że nasza więź trwa nadal! Następnym razem nie puszczę ręki twej! tł:Oshii Rion |-| Angielski= In these two hands that you and I tightly grasped, Let’s now release the light that was born The town, being dyed amber by the sunset, was casting painful light and shadows Many miraculous threads have at long last brought us together It starts now, from this place The clear after the rain becomes clouds and swim through the present Your heart is tied You show hesitance as you untie it In these two hands that you and I tightly grasped Is the proof that you’ll never disappear With your free hands Let’s start again from here Ciekawostki *Podobieństwa do poprzednich endingów. **Place to Try, walka pomiędzy Naruto i Sasuke. **By My Side, dualizm, światło (Naruto) i ciemność (Sasuke). *Zapowiedź przyszłej walki między Naruto i Sasuke. *Szybki przegląd postaci które Naruto kocha i z którymi stworzył więzi. *W tym endingu Naruto używa Sage Mode. *Włosy Naruto w tym endingu bardziej przypominają te które nosił jego ojciec Minato. *W tym endingu chakra Naruto ma odcień zieleni, gdy w rzeczywistości jest koloru niebieskiego. Postacie *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Hinata Hyūga *Iruka Umino *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Kiba Inuzuka *Shino Aburame *Tsunade *Shizune *Jiraiya *Sai *Kakashi Hatake *Yamato *Rock Lee *Tenten *Neji Hyūga *Shikamaru Nara *Ino Yamanaka *Chōji Akimichi *Killer Bee *Gaara *Kankurō *Temari *Minato Namikaze *Kushina Uzumaki Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Ending Naruto: Shippūden